muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Angels
'''Fallen Angels - '''singel amerykańskiej grupy Black Veil Brides z płyty Set the World on Fire Tekst Piosenki (1) (Scream, Shout) (Scream, Shout) (We are the Fallen Angels ) (2) We are the in between Cast down as sons of war Struck to the earth like lightning On this world we’re torn (3) We won’t cause the pain Of living out their law Take joy in who you are We know our wings are flawed (Woah...) (4) We’re bored to death in heaven And down alone in hell We only want to be ourselves (5) We Scream, (We Scream), We Shout, (We Shout) We are the Fallen Angels We Scream, (We Scream), We Shout (Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh...) (6) To those who sing alone No need to feel the sorrow (7) We Scream, (We Scream), We Shout, (Woah oh...) (We are the Fallen Angels) (8) Follow the mourning star A light when darkness fell The passion left unholy Now you find yourself (9) We have no where to go No one to wish us well A cry to find our home Our stories they will tell (Woah...) (10) We’re bored to death in heaven And down alone in hell We only want to be ourselves (11) We Scream, (We Scream), We Shout, (We Shout) We are the Fallen Angels We Scream, (We Scream), We Shout, (Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh...) (12) To those who sing alone No need to feel the sorrow (13) We Scream, (We Scream), We Shout, (Woah oh...) (We are the Fallen Angels) (14) (Scream, Shout) (We are the Fallen Angels) (15) (Scream, Shout) (Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh...) (16) We Scream, (We Scream), We Shout, (We Shout) We are the Fallen Angels We Scream, (We Scream), We Shout (Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh...) (17) To those who sing alone No need to feel the sorrow (18) We Scream, (We Scream), We Shout, (Woah oh...) (We are the Fallen Angels) (19) (We Scream, We Shout, ...) (We are the Fallen Angels) (20) (We Scream), (We Shout), (Woah oh...) (Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh.) (21) (Woah oh oh oh.) (22) We Shout, (Woah oh...) We are the Fallen Angels Tłumaczenie Tekstu (1) Krzycz, wrzeszcz Krzycz, wrzeszcz Jesteśmy Upadłymi Aniołami (2) Jesteśmy mieszańcami* Zrzuceni jako synowie wojny, Wbici w ziemię niczym błyskawica. Na tym świecie jesteśmy rozdarci, (3) Nie będziemy przyczyną bólu. Żyjąc na ich zasadach Ciesz się tym kim jesteś. Wiemy że nasze skrzydła są wadliwe. (Woah...) (4) Śmiertelnie znudzeni w niebie I samotni w piekle. A tylko chcemy być sobą. (5) Krzyczmy, wrzeszczmy: Jesteśmy Upadłymi Aniołami. Krzyczmy, wrzeszczmy Whoa, whoa oh oh oh... (6) Do samotnie śpiewających: Nie musicie czuć smutku. (7) Krzyczymy, wrzeszczymy, Woah oh... Jesteśmy Upadłymi Aniołami. (8) Podążaj za żałobną** gwiazdą Gdy upada ciemność pojawia się światło Pasja została bezbożnie porzucona Teraz odnajdziesz siebie. (9) Nie mamy gdzie się podziać, Nikt nie życzy nam dobrze. Z rozpaczą szukamy domu Będą opowiadać o nas historie (Woah...) (10) Śmiertelnie znudzeni w niebie I samotni w piekle. A tylko chcemy być sobą. (11) Krzyczmy, wrzeszczmy: Jesteśmy Upadłymi Aniołami. Krzyczmy, wrzeszczmy Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh... (12) Do samotnie śpiewających: Nie musicie czuć smutku. (13) Krzyczymy, wrzeszczymy, Woah oh... Jesteśmy Upadłymi Aniołami. (14) Krzyczmy, wrzeszczmy Jesteśmy Upadłymi Aniołami. (15) Krzyczmy, wrzeszczmy Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh... (16) Krzyczmy, wrzeszczmy: Jesteśmy Upadłymi Aniołami. Krzyczmy, wrzeszczmy Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh... (17) Do samotnie śpiewających: Nie musicie czuć smutku. (18) Krzyczymy, wrzeszczymy, Woah oh... Jesteśmy Upadłymi Aniołami. (19) Krzyczmy, wrzeszczmy Jesteśmy Upadłymi Aniołami. (20) Krzyczmy wrzeszczmy, Woah oh... Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh. (21) Woah oh oh oh. (22) Wrzeszczmy, Woah oh... Jesteśmy Upadłymi Aniołami. Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Black Veil Brides